Em Segredo
by Marck Evans
Summary: Blaise e Colin tinham um segredo. Agora é tarde para conta a mais alguém. SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 230 - Fic baseada na frase "Aquele que morre jamais volta à vida" (Death Note 12).

Desafio proposto por: Calíope Amphora

**Em Segredo**

Havia tantos enterros, tantos mortos. Os Weasley lamentavam Fred numa confusão de parentes e amigos solidários. Andrômeda Tonks acalentava o neto diante da sepultura da filha e do genro. A poucos passos dali, a irmã dela era despejada em uma vala comum junto com os outros Comensais. Harry Potter dividia-se entre os Weasley e o afilhado. Os Creevey, trouxas perdidos no meio de tantos bruxos, agarravam-se a Denis, enquanto viam o corpo do filho mais velho baixar à sepultura.

Com tantas perdas, tantas dores a serem consoladas, o enterro de Collin era um dos menos concorridos. Só os pais, o irmão, alguns amigos e a professora McGonagall. Afastado, meio escondido na sombra de outra lápide, Blaise Zabini observava calado.

Ninguém perguntou o que fazia ali. Ele não falou com os trouxas e ignorou a professora. Também não chorou. Só ficou ali, parado, lembrando-se da última vez que viu Collin vivo. Ele saíra de onde quer que estivesse escondido com o irmão e viera juntara-se à resistência dentro de Hogwarts. Blaise suspeitava que ele próprio fosse uma das razões dessa loucura, porque uma noite Collin conseguiu falar com ele. Entre beijos, o grifinório implorou que ficasse do lado dele, contra os Comensais, contra o Lorde das Trevas. Blaise apenas riu e propôs:

-Se Potter vencer, você me protege. Do contrário, eu faço de você meu escravo particular. Garanto que vai gostar de suas "tarefas".

Collin não discutiu mais. Apenas o beijou novamente e deixou que ele o fodesse a noite toda. No dia seguinte, Blaise acordou sozinho.

Não o viu por um longo tempo. Tinha uma noção de onde ele poderia estar, mas não se atrevia a procurá-lo.

Na noite da batalha, viu Collin com seu bando no Salão Principal. Agradeceu aos deuses quando a professora forçou os menores de idade a saírem do Castelo. Partiu aliviado, junto com os outros alunos da Sonserina. Realmente acreditou que Collin estaria em segurança.

Sentia-se um imbecil por isso. Devia ter adivinhado que ele não aceitaria se esconder. Quase sorriu diante da sepultura, enquanto sentia seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

Ele devia conhecer Collin melhor. Devia tê-lo procurado. Impedido que voltasse e lutasse. Mas o relacionamento deles era um segredo. E Blaise não quis arriscar que fosse descoberto.

Fugiu para a casa do novo marido de sua mãe - um velho simpatizante do Lorde das Trevas, covarde e inteligente demais para lutar.

Só soube da morte de Collin no dia seguinte, quando leu a lista de baixas no Profeta. Era chamado de herói, como os outros.

Blaise pensou no garoto franzino e gentil, que o beijava com desprendimento. Na paixão pela fotografia, na idolatria por Potter. Na inocência que tanto o atraia e assustava. Heróis não deviam ser assim. Collin não devia precisar ser um herói.

Esperou ficar sozinho para se aproximar do túmulo. Queria gritar com Collin. Dizer que ele não podia ficar morto. Que isso era contra as regras. Que ele tinha de vir atrás de Blaise com sua câmera, seu sorriso, sua inocência e seu idealismo babaca e lindo.

Mas não viria. E Blaise não gritou nada. Só colocou uma rosa branca entre as outras flores.

Em segredo. Da mesma forma que se amaram e que Blaise chorava por ele.

FIM


End file.
